The Unstoppable
by SSfan
Summary: Max Anderson just got his powers on the day of his parents death. Max has a Unstoppable power or what his friend calls it... MY SECOND STORY! rated for later chapters. please review!
1. Bella and Powers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men Evolution or all the characters.:: sob :: I only own Max Anderson. :: grins ::

_Thoughts _

_Telepathic conversation_

normal

**The Beginning**

Max was an ordinary kid with an ordinary life. He wasn't the most popular kid at school. Max lived in Las Vegas, Nevada. He's only twelve years old turning thirteen in March. He was back home at his parents house. His parents were going to Hawaii for a two week vacation. He was watching the news channel when he heard a knock on the door. Max stood up and answered the door.

" Are you Max Anderson?" asked one of the men in the uniform.

"Yes." Max said.

"Well I'm Jeff and my partner Joe." There was a long period of silence. Jeff was thinking. " I'm…. I'm sorry to say this son but your parents died in a plane crash yesterday." said Jeff.

" What, you must be joking my… I don't understand." Max said confused.

" I'm sorry." said Jeff looking down.

" I am ordered to take you to a near by orphanage." Joe blurted out.

" NO YOU WON'T TAKE ME." Max screamed and pushed them away for he could run away. The two men let him through and he ran. Jeff and Joe followed him to a near by park. He ran as far as he could but finally he won the battle. The two men stopped and walked back to his house. He over heard Jeff telling Joe something.

"Now why you had to tell him that?" asked Jeff but the only response he got was a shrugged for his answer.

Max ran to a nearby alley, thinking that this was just a dream. He sat down on the hard, uncomfortable floor and spoke to myself. " This is just a dream, this is just a dream."

When he calmed himself down he started walking to who knows where. As he walked he started to notice what he had done. He needs food, and he needs money now. He checked his wallet to see if he had any money left.

"Great fifty bucks." he muttered to himself before walking back to the park._ Now what I'm going to do! I have only fifty bucks and no food or shelter._ Max thought._ Maybe I can steal a few bucks. No, I can't steal because if I do, I might get caught and if I get caught they'll have to call my parents and if they call my house, Jeff or Joe will pick it up and then I'll be sent away!_ That thought scared Max. He doesn't want to be sent away.

Max sat down in a bench near a playground. He watched all the little kids playing around and having fun. Max remembered the time when he was used to play in the playground. His mom pushing him in the swing set. His dad sliding down the slide with him in his dad's big, strong arms. This memory made Max cry.

" Excuse me," Max felt someone poking his shoulder. Max looked up to see a girl about the same age as him with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes with blue glasses and has a backpack hanging from her shoulder. " Is this seat taken?"

"Um, no. You may take a seat" Max said shyly.

"Thank you." said the strange girl. The girl sat down and looked at the playground filed with kids. Max didn't do anything he just looked at the playground as well.

"So, what's your name?" Max said not taking his eyes off the playground.

"Is it any of your business?" At that response Max looked at the girl annoyed.

" I was only asking. My name is Max, Anderson." Max raised his hand.

"Bella." Bella shook Max's hand. Bella looked up at the sky, Max looked up as well. It was dark out." I gotta go, I'll catch you later Max." Bella stood up and left. Not looking back. As soon as Max couldn't see Bella, he stood up and started walking.

"Now what am I going to do! I have no were to go!" Max mumbled to himself. Max didn't noticed the car coming toward him as he crossed the street until he heared a BEEEEP! Max closed his eyes waiting for the car to crash right at him but the only thing he felt was a push. Max opened his eyes and found himself on the ground and right in front of him was the car that was supposed to crash into him, in two separate pieces.

"Freak!" someone yelled behind him. Max stood up and look behind him. A man was standing in front of him with a baseball bat. " And I don't like freaks."

"You go kill him Bob!" a man said. Max looked around him and found that there were about five guys surrounding him and the man named Bob.

"Yah, you go kill him!" another man said. Max tried to run but they didn't let Max go through.

"Please just let me through!" Max pleaded tears already in his eyes. _I'm too young to die!_ Max looked around trying to find a way to escape. He was disappointed to fine none. _Fine then I'll just have to push myself through these people. _Max looked around the people that formed the circle. He found one man distracted. Max ran and pushed the man out of his way and started running down the street.

"Get back here!" the man that Max pushed said.

Max didn't listened to the man. Max was running through allies and narrow streets until he got tired. Max knew that they didn't follow him. Max was so exhausted that he fell into unconsciousness. Their was only one thought that went through his mind and that thought said _what happen when that car ran over me?_

* * *

**AT THE X-MANSION **

Professor Charles Xavier took of the headset known as Cerebro.

_Logan prepare the Blackbird and call Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Storm to get suited up and on the Blackbird in ten minutes. We have a mutant to recruit._

* * *

**WELL I'M DOWN WITH THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND I'M GOING TO MAKE IT A LONG ONE SO NO FLAMES! **

**OH YAH AND FOR ALL READERS IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT MAX ANDERSON LOOKS LIKE HE HAS A RED SHIRT, BLACK SHAGGY JEANS AND BLACK SNEAKERS. HE ALSO HAVE BLUE EYES, AND BROWN HAIR (SOMESTIMES WEAR HATS).BELLA WEARS JEANS, BLUE TANK TOP, AND BLUE NIKES. SHE DOESN'T LIKE TO GIVE TO MUCH INFORMATION, SHE FEARS THAT GIVING TO MUCH INFORMATION GIVES HER AWAY.**

**NOW PLEASE R&R!!! I NEED THIS TO LIVE!!!**

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW LOGAN WILL COME OVER TONIGHT AND MAKE YOU DO IT!!!**


	2. Meeting the XMen and Charlie

**Disclaimer: **I will never own X-men Evolution so there! :: sob ::

**AUTHORS NOTE OR OTHER STUFF**

_Thoughts _

_Telepathic conversation_

Normal

**The Beginning Part 2**

Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Storm and Logan were in the X-Jet known as the Blackbird, waiting for the Professor.

"Jamie why are you here." asked Kitty staring at Jamie.

"I don't know, the Professor called me too." answered Jamie. Jamie looked around and found everyone looking at him. " What?" asked Jamie.

"Are you like, sure the Professor called you?" asked Kitty. Jamie didn't had any time to answer because he was interrupted by the Professor.

"Yes I am sure that I called Jamie here Kitty." interrupted the Professor.

"But why?" asked Jamie confused at why the Professor want him to recruit a mutant.

"There is a new mutant named Max Anderson," exclaimed the Professor. " He is a very powerful mutant."

"So vats his power and vhere doez he live?" asked Kurt getting excited.

" I am not sure what's his power are but I know that he lives at Las Vegas, Nevada." answered the Professor. Kurt's mouth dropped.

"So Professor, do you know his power or you just don't know." asked Scott.

"I'm not sure about his power, but I think his power is similar to the Juggernaut." answered the Professor. Now everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone had a thought and that thought said _ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!_

"Yes, I am serious." answered the Professor.

Jean fixed herself and asked "Then why is Jamie coming?"

"Because Jean, Max Anderson is the same age as Jamie, maybe a little younger. I thought that sense Jamie and Max are almost the same age. I thought that maybe they will communicate better." answered the Professor calmly.

"But he's just a kid! If that Max kid hurt him…" Logan growled.

" Logan! Don't worry Max is unconscious so if we get their before he wakes up, we may not need to fight him." said the Professor.

"Cyke start the Blackbird." ordered Logan. _I really need a beer. _Logan thought putting his head in his hands. _This is going to be a long day._

"It might take us about half an hour till we get there." said Cyclops.

_Ok. I really, really need a beer. _thought Logan.

* * *

**BACK IN LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

Max woke up in the alley. Max moaned he felt like he'd been asleep on the ground for twelve hours. Max looked around and found out that it's still dark out.

"What happened." Max asked himself his brain still a little fuzzy. Max put is hand on his temples messaging them. After messaging his temples, he tried to remember what happened. After a minute of trying to remember he found out all that happened. His parents dying, almost being crushed by a car, everything! Max didn't understand how he crushed that car but he was sure that he didn't do anything. Max stood up and started walking out of the alley. _Well this sucks! My parents died. I almost got crushed by a car. Now look at me! I'm a juvenile delinquent. Well almost. The only good thing that happened today is that I made a new friend. Bella. I wonder what Bella is doing right now. _Max thought.Max walked to the park again. He sat down on the bench and stared at the stars. Max remembered two years ago when his parents took him camping. Catching a fish, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows, but the best part was star watching. Max whimpered, he missed his parents.

" I miss you mom and dad. Why this have to happen to you," Max whispered. "Why?! Why?!" Max was now yelling tears streaming down his face. " WHY THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU AND NOT ME?!?!?" Max stood up and hit his fist in a pole. He repeated that until he felt something. He felt like he wasn't alone. Max looked around him but found out that there was nobody around him. Max looked at the pole and found that it was dented._ What duh? How did I do that? _Max thought. Max felt that feeling again and looked behind him but there was nobody there.

" Hello, who's out there?" Max thought that it might be a stray cat or dog. But was surprised that it wasn't except that it was a young boy. Max made a fist.

"And who are supposed to be," Max growled not liking the boy.

" I'm Jamie Madrox." The boy known as Jamie said.

Max looked at Jamie then ask " What are you doing up this late?"

"Well I came here to talk to you." said Jamie.

"What do you want to talk about?" Max crossed his arms and leaned against the pole.

"About your mutation." Jamie said quickly.

"What?" Max looked at Jamie.

"I know that you're a mutant." Jamie said.

"What's a mutant?"

"Well, I can't really explain it but I think my friends can."

"And who are your friends?" Max asked.

"We are." said a voice behind Jamie. There stood a man wearing sunglasses, a redhead, a man in a wheelchair, a really angry guy, a women with white hair, a girl with two white streaks, a valley girl, and a young boy. Max stood in a fighting stance.

"There's no need to fight, we just want to talk." said the white haired lady.

" Well we should introduce our selves, I'm Scott and this is Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier." The guy with the sunglasses named Scott said pointed to every person that he called.

"Ok, so… what's a mutant?" I asked.

" Well you see Max a mutant ,such as yourself has an x-gene and when this gene is activated your powers come." The Professor said. _freaky. _Max thought.

"Indeed." The Professor said calmly. Max raised an eyebrow. _Indeed? Crazy old man must of thought that I said something._ Max thought.

"I assure you I am not crazy and I am a telepath." Professor said. _Telepath? Lets see, tele- means to communicate and path means mind. So he could communicate through minds. Fuck._

"Uh… um…. Sorry that I thought about stuff that…" Max blushed.

"It's alright Max." The Professor said. " I want to talk to you about my Institute for mutant children."

"So you want me to go to your institute." Max said.

"Well you can decide on that." said the Professor. Max thought about this, _Lets see, If stay here I'll get beat up, sent to an orphanage, and probably not get adopted because I'm a mutant, or I can go to the institute and have shelter, food, probably money if I be good. Why am I using half of my brain power for this?_ The Professor cocked an eyebrow but Max didn't noticed. _Man, I'm such an idiot maybe I should say yes but this is the place where I lived my whole life! I should say yes. My parents would want me to live and maybe have a family. _

Max looked at the Professor and noticed the confused look on his face. _FUCK! I forgot that he could read minds. _Max blushed again._Um, sorry Professor._

_It's alright Max. if you want to live in my institute you may._

_Thanks Professor. My answer is yes._

"Alright." said the Professor. " lets go to the.." The Professor was interrupted by someone.

"Max?" asked a kid with black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of black sneakers, black shorts that go to his knees, wearing a blue shirt, and has a Blue backpack hanging from his shoulders.

"Charlie?" Max asked the kid.

"Max what are you doing here and who are those people and oh man, dude your in so much trouble." said the boy named Charlie.

"Um, Charlie they're…" Max said but was interrupted by Charlie.

"The X-men." Charlie said arms folded.

"How did you know that?" Logan growled.

"I saw you guys in the magazine ones. I read a few sentences and it said that you guys were teenage mutants."

"So, you're not freaked about this?" Max asked Charlie.

"Dude this is the X-men, there like super heroes like Batman or Superman." Charlie answered. " Dude, if I were you I would say yes but why do they want you if your not a mutant?" Charlie asked.

"You see Charlie, Max got his powers just yesterday." said the Professor.

"Dude you're one lucky kid. Hey can I come to?" asked Charlie. Everybody looked at the Professor.

"I don't see why not, but you have to ask your parents." Charlie and Max snorted at that answer. "What's wrong." Said the professor confused.

"I'll go right now." The professor raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess Charlie. Your mom got drunk, went to a casino, gambled, bought a motel room and she's going to stay there for a month." Max guessed.

"Bingo, we got a winner. Give the man a prize. You see, my mom is an alcoholic so when she drinks she stays away from the house for a month and then comes back." Everybody was looking at Charlie except for Max.

"Vow, zorry for azking." Kurt apologized.

"It's alright. So, can I come?" asked Charlie.

"Yes you may." said the Professor. "Now lets go to the X-jet."

"Alright" said everyone in unison.

* * *

**IN THE X-JET**

Everyone was seated. Scott sat next to Jean, Storm was seated next to Charles, Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie were sitting together, and Rogue, Max, and Charlie were sitting together.

"So Charlie, how did you like, know where Max was?" Kitty asked trying to make a conversation with the two.

"Well Max always goes to the park when he's wants to be alone." Charlie answered.

"You guys are really best friends aren't you?" asked Scott. Charlie and Max look at each other and grinned.

"Yeah." The two boys said.

"So, What's you guys powers?" asked Charlie.

"Well I could like, walk through solid objects." said Kitty.

"I can move stuff with my mind." said Jean. " and I'm also a telepath."

"I could shoot optic beams from my eyes that's why I have to wear these glasses." said Scott.

"I could multiply myself by contact." Jamie said proudly.

"What about you Kurt?" Said Max.

"I can teleport." and he made a demonstration by porting the seat behind him but mistakenly ported on top of Charlie. Charlie accidentally hit Kurt's watch and now everyone could see Kurts true form. Everyone gasps. Kurt teleported back and closed his eyes waiting to hear the shrieks of terror from Charlie and Max.

* * *

**SSf: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**MAX: WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?**

**SSf: BEACAUSE I JUST MADE A CLIFFHANGER!! ::thunder bolts:: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**MAX: OK?**

**CHARLIE: ::whispers to Max:: WIERDO**

**SSf: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!! ::activates lightsaber::**

**CHARLIE: WAIT A MINUTE!! WHERE DID YOU GET THE LIGHTSABER?**

**SSf: I KNOW PEOPLE. NOW I'LL GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU!! **

**::Charlie starts to run while SSf chases him::**

**MAX: ::shakes head:: SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE THE MATURE ONE.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEW I NEED IT TO SURVIVE PLEASE!! :: gives puppy eyes::**


	3. Fighting is Bad

**SSfan:** Ok I am certainly tired of this Disclaimer thing so for now on Charlie will do the Disclaimer!!

**Charlie:** Wait! why should I do the disclaimer! Max should do it!

**Max: **I ain't doing anything until I get my dollar back!

**Charlie: **Can't you let it go?

**Max: **Nope.

**SSfan: **JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER CHARLIE!!

**Charlie: **And what happens if I don't? :: SSfan gets really mad ::

**SSfan: **I'll make your worst nightmare come to life. ::says in dark voice::

**Max: **Uh oh. 0_0 Charlie just do the disclaimer before something happens.

**Charlie: **Ok, I'll do it. SSfan doesn't own X men Evolution but does own me and Max.

**Max: **Don't forget about Bella.

**Charlie: **Who?

**SSfan: **We'll tell you about it later let's just get on with the story!

* * *

**STILL IN THE BLACKBIRD**

Kurt closed his eyes and waited to hear the cries of terror from Max and Charlie but was surprised to not hear any sound at all. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that Max and Charlie are both surprised but not scared.

"Are vou guys scared ov the vay I look?"

"Awesome!" yelled Charlie getting up from his seat and walking to Kurt. "This is so cool! I never met anyone with blue fur, pointed ears and a tail. Well except for my dog but that's another story."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks."

"Wow. Kurt. Wow." That's all Max could say as he looked at the blue furred boy.

"So what about you Rogue?" asked Charlie as he jumped up and down like a bunny. Rogue chuckled but didn't give an answer. Charlie stopped jumping and looked at Rogue straight in the eye. "Are you death?"

"No. Ah just don't want to answer your question!" Rogue answered.

"Oh I see it." Charlie smirked. "You like me huh Rogue."

Rogue's eyes widen as she stood up and stepped on Charlie's foot. Charlie jumped up and down while messaging his foot. "Why'd you did that!!"

"To let you know that Ah do not like you and you're an idiot." Rogue sat down as Charlie limped next to Max's seat.

* * *

In the front of the Jet, Professor Xavier smiled as he saw how things were going.

"Now what are smiling about Charles?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Logan. I'm just happy to meet another person that respects mutants." Charles smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah well, I'm happy too. It might show the other kids that not all humans hate mutants." Logan put the Jet on autopilot and looked back at Charlie. Charlie caught his gaze and looked at Logan and smiled and said.

"I prefer you call me a Homo Sapiens!" Charlie said with one finger pointed to the sky and the other at his hip. Charlie looked like a mother scolding her children. Max hit Charlie in the back of the head. "OW! Why did you that for?!?!"

"For being an idiot." Max chuckled. "You look like Magneto giving a speech on humans or what he calls them Homo Sapiens." Max stood up and grabbed a bucket from a near by corner and put it on his head and said.

"I will destroy humanity and we will be the dominant gene to this world! Mutants will rule the Earth once more!" Max finished it with his fist in the air. Charlie laughed.

"Dude, You shouldn't say that. He'll probably come to the mansion and kill you!" Charlie wiped away an imaginary tear. "Besides I didn't know mutants ruled the Earth before."

"They didn't I just thought that it would be funny to say it."

"Ok you guys we're back in Bayville." Scott shouted as he looked out the window of the X jet.

"This is Fucking Awesome!" Charlie yelled, a smile on his face. "I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO NEW YORK!" Charlie went to a nearby window and looked out of it. Charlie's smile soon disappeared to a shocked one. Charlie sat down on seat and folded his arms like a toddler demanding candy.

"This is not what I looked up to." Charlie sniffled even though he wasn't crying. "I wanted to see everything not lights and stars!"

(**A/N: The time was nighttime so you could only see lights and stars**.)

"Don't be like, a total cry baby Charlie." Kitty demanded.

"I'm not crying I'm just dis… dis… what ever that name is." Charlie cried.

"Disappointed?" Kitty asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I'm dis… app… appointed. Disappointed." Charlie leapt in the air. " I said it right!"

Logan leaned over and whispered to Max. "The kid is not that bright is he?"

"Are you kidding me. You should see his report card. He's just lucky he made it to middle school." Max whispered back. Max said it low enough that Charlie wouldn't hear. Or so he thought. Charlie got so mad that he tackled Max to the ground.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Charlie shouted as both Max and Charlie rolled around the floor of the X-Jet.

"NEVER!!!" Max shouted. Logan finally landed the Blackbird in the hanger. Logan stood up and grabbed the two boys by the collars of there shirts. Both Max and Charlie squirmed to try and break free but Logan wouldn't let go. "LET US GO NOW!!"

"UNTIL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Logan yelled at the two.

"BUT HE STARTED IT! He told you that I was lucky to be in middle school!" Charlie folded his arms as Logan put them in the floor.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even start this!" Max yelled as he noticed something. "It was Logan who start this! He asked me if you were bright." Charlie and Max apologized and smirked at each other before they tackled Logan to the ground or tried to. The only thing happen was that Max and Charlie hit both there heads at Logan before loosing consciousness. The last thing they heard were there friends calling there names.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm done with this chapter. A big thanks to Kopaka78 for helping me get off my lazy butt and start this chapter and for reviewing. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU DON'T MAX AND CHARLIE MIGHT DIE!! (by me duh) **


	4. Hamsters are our Gods!

**Max: **Hey you guys! SSfan and Charlie ain't here today. Charlie had too much homework and SSfan's grounded. So… Bella and I are going to do the disclaimer. (grins)

**Bella: **Hey you guys, Hey Max! Long time, no see.

**Max: **Uh… Um… Hi B… Bella. (drools)

**Bella: **(shaking head) I never understand boys. But before you guys gets excited, I'm NOT in this chapter. I'll probably be in the 6 or 7 chapter. But don't forget me!

**Max: **Well let's start the disclaimer!

**Bella: **Alright. SSfan does not own X-men Evolution. She only owns Max, Charlie, and I. By the way, have you told Charlie about me?

**Max: **Um… (rubs back of head) not really.

**Bella:** Sooner or later he's going to figure it out.

**Max: **I know. But lets just forget that and GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Bella: **God! You don't need to yell!

**Max: **Sorry, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**In the Med Lab,**

Max was the first to wake up from the incident. Max didn't open his eyes, listening to make sure nobody was around. As soon as he was sure that nobody was in the room, he opened his eyes and looked around. Max sat up and looked around, he found himself in a hospital bed in a hospital room. Max's head was pounding. He rubbed his temples. He soon was in panic. Max got out of bed. _Oh god, I'm in a hospital. How did I get in a hospital? _Max walked around the room, not caring of how he got there. He found Charlie in a bed as well. Max went to him and shook him. Max's heart was pounding real hard against his ribcage.

"Come on, Charlie! Wake up!" Max yelled at his friend, getting more panic at every second. "Charlie we're in a hospital!" Max looked like a little kid waking his parents up for Christmas.

As soon as Max said that Charlie sat up quickly. Charlie was wearing a black sweat pants and a red T-shirt. **(A/N: If you watch the episode 'Grim Reminder', At the end Logan was wearing a red T-Shirt and black sweat pants.)**

"What?!" Charlie yelled, his own heart pounding fast. Max was wearing the same thing that Charlie was wearing.

"We got to get out of this hospital!" Max said nervously. His heart was beating faster and faster that he thought that he might have a heart attack. **(A/N: Don't worry he won't!)**

"Let's go!" Charlie got out of bed and looked around. "How did we got here?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW!" Max yelled. He really wanted to just get out of there. He seriously want to get of there before something bad happens. "Let's just get out of here before they bring out the needles!"

Charlie and Max looked around and found a door. They got out and made sure that no one was around and started running. They found a elevator and went inside. There was so many buttons that they don't know which one to pick.

"Which one do you think we should pick?" Max asked, sweat dripping from his head. He was still scared and nervous. _All this running is not helping my headache. _Max rubbed his head and leaned himself onto the elevator.

"You have a headache?" Max nodded. "Me too. Whatsa Danger Room?"

Max looked at the buttons and one said 'Danger Room'. "I think it's for Danger, duh. Maybe they have some aspirin in there." Max pushed the button and sat down on the floor of the elevator. Max rubbed his head again. Soon enough Charlie joined him on the floor with his own hand on his head.

"Now I know how Mom feels when she drinks too much Vodka." Charlie rubbed his temples as he said this.

"Your Mom drinks Vodka?" Max looked surprised. "I thought that she only drinks beer."

"She only drinks Vodka when she's depressed." Charlie closed his eyes. "Which seems almost everyday. Why didn't we just get some aspirins in the hospital room we were in?"

Max just shrugged as he stood up. The elevator made a ding and the elevator doors opened. Max walked out. Soon Charlie followed. They walked through a metal hallway until they saw a big metal door. "What do you think is behind this door?" Charlie asked.

"I hope it's aspirins." Max pushed a button and the door opened. They both went in and weren't surprised that the walls were covered with metal. "What's up with the metal?"

"Don't know." All of the sudden the door closed. "What the hell?!"

"Why did it closed?!" Max tried to open it but he couldn't open it so Max sat on the floor. "This sucks. Well since were in here at least we could try to remember what happen yesterday. You know, to pass the time."

"I remembered we both tried to head-bud Logan but then I got this BIG…" Charlie didn't get to finish the sentence because they heard a woman voice saying 'Logan's Run'. "What's a Logan's Run?" All of a sudden they heard the noise of metal against metal. Then, out of nowhere a lasers, chainsaws, fire, and walls came out of nowhere.

"Does that answer your question?!" Max exclaimed as he almost got shot by a laser.

* * *

**In the Professor's office**

Hank and the rest of the X men were in the Professor's office. Hank was explaining on about Max and Charlie's health.

"They should be waking up soon." Hank finished.

"You know, that was pretty stupid of them to try and head-bud me." Logan said leaning against a wall.

"Remember, they didn't know you were covered with adamantium." Hank reminded.

"Something is wrong." the Professor said. His middle and index finger were located at his temples and his eyes are closed, concentrating. "Charlie and Max are in the Danger Room."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said aloud. Logan ran down the hallways, leaving everyone behind. The Professor was still concentrating.

"I hope there alright." Ororo said, holding her shoulders.

* * *

**Back in the Danger Room**

"Are they trying to kill us or something?!" Charlie shouted as he stood behind Max. They both thought that it was a joke but then it was getting harder and harder to try and dodge the obstacles. "Max if we're going to die like this then I need to tell you something!"

"We're not going to die Charlie!" Max shouted back as he grabbed him and ran.

"I killed your pet hamster, Senior Fuzzy Buns." Charlie said quickly. They both stopped running. Max's face was in shock.

"You killed him!" Max shouted at Charlie's face. Charlie winced.

"Let's run before we get our butts burned." Charlie tried to run but Max grabbed a hold of him.

"No way! You stay right here!" Max folded his arms. "Why did you kill him."

Charlie opened his mouth to answer but soon he couldn't speak, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open so wide that it could touch the floor. Lasers were hitting Max's back but telling from Max's face, it didn't hurt.

"Answer me!" Max shouted. Getting more angry by the second.

_Charlie, Charlie. Is that you? The X-men are coming, don't worry._

_Uh, Uh, Uh. _Charlie responded still can't believe what was happening to Max.

_Charlie. Tell me what's happening to Max. _The Professor said. _I couldn't go into his mind. It seems he has strong shields, but he didn't have them last time. Do you know why he's having strong shield's at the moment._

_I … don't know right now. Professor? Max is taking all the damage but it looks like it doesn't hurt. Why is it that it doesn't look like it hurts?_

The Professor didn't had time to answer because the Danger Room suddenly shut down.

_We'll discuss this later on._ At that, the Professor ended the telepathic conversation. Charlie looked at the door as Jamie came out. Charlie smiled and finally calmed down as he saw him. Charlie's smile soon turned into a nervous smile as he looked at Max. Max still had a frown on.

"Look it was an accident, Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Okay?" Charlie said, rubbing the back of his head. Max soon felt guilty for shouting at his friend.

"It's alright. Sorry I yelled at you." Max said holding out his hand. Charlie smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Jamie asked as he approached the two friends.

"Yeah." Max and Charlie said as they started walking out of the Danger Room.

"Hey Max?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Max answered as they walked into the elevator.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"What the…?" Max asked himself. Indeed he was shirtless. Max sighed. _This is not my day. God hates me. _"I need a shirt or at least a towel. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"There's some shirts once we get out of the elevator." Jamie said as they got out of the elevator. Jamie was true to his word. Max got a grey jacket with the X-men's logo on it. The jacket was two sizes too big for him but at least it covered his chest. They entered the Professor's office, butterflies in Max and Charlie's stomachs. The Professor smiled. Jamie left the room as Max took a seat in the soft chair in front of the Professors desk while Charlie preferred standing with his hands folded. _Charlie usually folds his hands when he's nervous or scared. He must be nervous. _Max thought. The room was filled with silence. The X-men and Hank were there also.

"May you explain how you got into the Danger Room?" The Professor asked, his fingers folded on top of the desk.

"Well you see Professor, I'm scared of hospitals, so when I woke up I kind of freaked out and woke up Charlie." Max said rubbing his arm. Nervousness taking over him now.

"Why were you afraid?" The Professor asked, His eyes filled with worry. Max looked at the others in the room before looking at the Professor again.

"I would rather not tell." Max started. "You see Professor. After I woke up Charlie, we both panicked and got out of there quickly. We didn't know this was your… um."

"Mansion." Charlie finished the sentence.

"Yeah."

The Professor rubbed his chin. "Max, while you were… mad at Charlie for some reason," Max took a quick glance at Charlie. "I was trying to talk telepathically with you but you have strong mental shields. I didn't understand why they were so strong. They weren't like that when I first met you. So I asked Charlie telepathically but we didn't had time so we thought we would discuss it here."

"Professor, Max was getting hit by lasers and it didn't looked like it hurt." Charlie spoke up. "Did it hurt Max?"

"I was being hit by lasers!" Max asked shocked. "Wow. I didn't even feel it."

"Professor I'm kind of tired. Can we discuss this tomorrow?" Charlie looked at the grandfather clock that read 10:00pm. Charlie yawned. "Besides it's Max's bedtime."

"Shut up Charlie!" Max said standing up.

"Make me!" Charlie took a fighting stance.

"STOP FIGHTIING YOU TWO!" Logan shouted, going between the two. "Or do you want me to knock you both out again!"

"Sorry Max."

"Sorry Charlie."

"Now that's better. Now Ororo's going to take you to your room and I better not hear you guys fighting again!" Logan warned as they left with the weather witch. Soon everyone pilled out, leaving only Logan and the Professor. "I'm telling you Charles, It's not going to be easy taking care of those two."

The Professor chuckled. "Well Logan, with those two running around, I'm sure you'll have more than enough danger room sessions with them."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. Can't wait till I get the squirt to go into the Danger Room sessions."

"What about Charlie?"

"One word: Bathroom." The two old friends chuckled, but inside Logan, he chuckled evilly.

* * *

**In Max and Charlie's room**

"…and that's how it happened." Charlie was lying down in a queen size bed, while Max was lying in his own bed. Charlie explained to Max how Senior Fuzzy Buns died.

"Still can't believe you killed my hamster by running over it with a bike." Max put a pillow in his face.

"Don't worry." Charlie chuckled. "I'll make it up to ya."

"How?" Max asked under his pillow.

"Don't know."

"Ugh."

Charlie chuckled and suddenly an idea popped into his head. Charlie sat up quickly. "I got an idea."

"Hmm?" Max was already half asleep.

"Remember how we used to throw water balloons at cars and throw mud at girls when we were little?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is better. We're going to piss Logan off and see the look on his face. He'll never suspect it."

At that moment, Max sat up with an evil grin on his face. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Well here it is! Thanks for all the reviews! Guess what's there plan? send me a review and tell me about it. Your plan might go in here! Please R&R!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my teacher, Mr. Murphy. He's my English teacher. Without him, I wouldn't be typing these story's right now! Thank you Mr. Murphy! (light comes out of no where. Angels sings:) Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HALLELUJAHHHHHHHHH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Promise me, dad

**A/N: S' Sorry! I had the Writers block so… Sorry! I had sooooo much ideas for this fic. But I couldn't go on because I had other responsibilities for my other stories. So I'm very sorry for the hold up! I promise that if it ever happens again, I'll inform you.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own X-men Evolution or any characters on this fic. So… Stop bugging me!**

**P.S: I almost forgot! Even though Max's powers are similar to the Juggernaut, he's not actually like the Juggernaut. He does have his powers but his powers are triggered by emotional distress. When he has emotional distress, his mental shields build up, unable to let any Telepathic call interfere his mind. I just want everyone to know that.**

**::::::::::**

The two boys were planning past midnight, but they noticed that they don't know Logan very well. So they thought they should start planning once they have enough data to get Logan back. The two boys lay on their backs, unable to sleep.

"I don't want to sound like a baby or anything but, I miss my parents." Max said, almost becoming teary. Max closed his eyes, not letting the tears fall. Charlie understood what his friend is going through. To be truthful, he understands everything Max is going through. With his mom being an alcoholic, it seems like she died along with his dad. But he stood strong, no matter what.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Charlie whispered, a little exhausted. "Ya tired?"

"Yeah, a little." Max yawned. "But I'm scared that if I close my eyes, my parents will come back from the dead and come into the room and scare the living crap out of me." Charlie chucked a pillow at Max. They both laughed. At the same time, they both yawned. "Maybe we should go ta sleep."

"Yeah, night." Charlie went to his side to sleep but he heard a sound and turn to see Max holding what looked like a baseball bat. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

"Did you think I was joking?" Max asked as he lied the bat next to his bed. Charlie shook his head.

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"Oh remember when I went downstairs to get some water?" Charlie nodded. "I got lost and went into this room with toys, a T.V, and other cool stuff. Seriously, it's like _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_! So, while I was there, I found this." Max finished explaining with swinging the bat. Charlie yawned again, indicating that it's time to go to sleep. Max yawned as well and lied down. Charlie went to his side again and fell into a deep sleep.

**:::::::::**

At around eight, the two boys were wide awake. Max and Charlie trudged there way down the steps. Even though they don't know where the kitchen is, they were guided by instincts. After ten minutes of searching, they gave up and sat down on the floor. Max's hair was all over the place, which meant that he didn't took a shower yet. Charlie didn't took a shower as well but his hair looked neat for some reason. They both sighed then chose to go back to their rooms to see if they could take a shower. When they were trying to find their rooms, they found the kitchen. Charlie muttered a "Finally." When they entered, they found the Professor, Logan, and Ororo. Ororo was making coffee while Logan was talking to Charles. The Professor smiled at the two restless boys that came in.

"Well Hello, Max, Charlie, Did you sleep well?" The two boys nodded and sat down across from each other, Charlie was sitting next to Logan. "What's wrong?"

"Walking, Walking, Walking…" Charlie mumbled as he hits his head repeatedly on the table. Logan looked at Charlie with an raised eyebrow. He looked at Max for an answer. He looked at Charlie and sighed.

"You need that water?" Max asked Logan. He gave Max the glass of water. Unexpectedly, he threw the water, not the glass, at Charlie. Charlie instantly sat up. Looking at everyone around the room. He yawned and stretched.

"Sorry, Dozed off there." He cracked his neck, making the Professor wince. "I think a good coffee would give me a boost."

"Oh no, you know what caffeine does to you." Max said glaring at Charlie. He nervously chuckled.

"Oh come on Max? It was only one day!"

"But you stayed up the whole entire night just drinking the stuff!" Max protest. "You drink one cup, you drink another, then another. Then all of a sudden, all hell broke loose. The whole institute get burned down because of one boy who drank too much caffeine. Then you'll go to jail for killing many innocent people!" Max kept going while the Professor, Logan, and Ororo looked at the two. "Even though this never happened before, I making sure that it'll never happen. Even if it happens, I am not going to pick you up in jail."

"Actually it's Juvenile Hall." Charlie muttered.

"No caffeine, end of discussion." Max huffed.

"Yes mother." Charlie said. They both glared daggers at each other. Then, surprisingly, they laughed. Charlie was holding his stomach while Max was practically rolling on the floor. The three instructors looked at the two boys, confused. When they were done, they did a hand shake and hit their knuckles together. They sat down, exhausted by the laughing. Logan was about to ask when the Professor beat him to it.

"What was that hand shake you just did?"

"Oh that." Charlie explained. "It's what most middle scholars do in Vegas. We slap our hands together and then hit our knuckles together. That's how we greet each other or say we're sorry. Some of the girls on our school does it too."

"Yeah like Kathy." Max pointed out.

"You mean tooth-pick Kathy?"

"No."

"Pickle head Kathy?"

"No."

"Chocolate lover Kathy?"

"Hell no!"

"Sleepy Kathy?"

"Hot Kathy!" Max shouted.

"Oh."

"So it's some kind of handshake someone invented." Ororo ignored what they said about these Kathy people, sitting down next to Max.

"Yeah." Max smiled. "It is actually. We don't really know who actually invented it but when you're in middle school, you learn a lot of things."

"Yeah." Charlie grinned.

"Really? Then tell us one." Logan smirked. The two boys looked at each other before looking at the adults.

"That's confidential." They both said in unison.

"It's only for middle scholars ears only." Charlie said. Putting a hand to his heart. Logan glared at Charlie. Charlie glared at Logan. It's the battle to the death… Ok, it's not. Logan glared at Charlie more, if that's even possible. Charlie growled. He stood up. "You think you're soo scary, huh Logan?!"

"I don't think it, kid. I know it!" Logan stood up himself.

"Well too bad because you're reputation his over!" Charlie shouted. "I'm not scared of you! I don't even know why people are scared of you anyway!"

Logan growled. Charlie just rolled his eyes. "Kid, you know why people are scared of me?" Charlie shook his head. Logan popped out his metal claws. "This is why they're scared of me!" Charlie stared at the claws. Everyone was ready for the two to fight when Charlie squealed with excitement.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Charlie touched one of the claws and laughed. "That's why people are scared of you? Dude, I've seen much worser things in my life."

"Oh really, what's that?" Logan asked, surprised that Charlie isn't afraid of him. He put his claws back in. _I'm starting to like this kid._

"My mom in a bikini." Charlie and Max shuddered. The Professor smiled. Charlie has been in the mansion in only one day and already the teachers liked him. Both Max and Charlie's stomachs started to growl, indicating they wanted food. They both blushed.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Ororo said, standing up. "What would you two like?"

Charlie was about to make a smart-ass remark when Max interrupted him. "I think just two sandwiches will do." Charlie glared at Max while Max just rolled his eyes. Max mouthed the word "Shut up".

"So, Charlie, Max, what happened yesterday. I mean why you two left the infirmary so quickly?" The Professor asked. They both looked down.

"Well if you have to know, You see Professor," Max started. "I don't like needles. Anything that has pointy things. It just creeps me out." Everyone was looking at Charlie, who was looking down on his bare feet. Max sighed. "You want me to tell them?" Charlie shook his head and whispered a "I have to get over it some day." Everyone didn't understand him, only Max did. After some seconds, Charlie started to explain.

"Remember when I told you that my mom was an alcoholic?" Everyone nodded their head. Charlie kept his glance down on this feet. "She wasn't always like that." Charlie chuckled softly. "She used to be a nice women, would give us candy once a week, tuck me in at night, hold me when I was scared." Charlie whispered. "But when I was six, it all fell down the toilet." Charlie shook his head, his glance still on his feet. It was about two minutes until everyone was convinced that Charlie was asleep or not speaking. Max sighed.

"You want me to go on from there?" Max asked. Charlie shook his head. After several minutes, Charlie spoke.

"That… that was when…" Charlie gulped. "When my dad died." Everyone stayed quiet, absorbing the information. Logan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Everyone thought he was done talking when he whispered. "I would never walk into a hospital after that."

After about some minutes, Max stood up. He had the look of horror on his face. Max whispered a curse word that no twelve (going to be thirteen) year old should say. "Charlie." Charlie didn't look up. "Charlie, you need to call your sister before she's going to kill you." Charlie stood up with the look of horror on his face. Charlie looked at the Professor.

"Can I use your phone?" Charlie asked. The Professor nodded. Charlie went to the phone hanged on the wall behind the Professor. Charlie dialed the number to his house and waited. After the third beep, someone picked up. "Hey, Nancy… I'm alright… I'm in a donut store called Chocolate Mansion…No really… Fine Fine don't get all pissy with me… Ok god!" Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters… They're nice… So?… They're not going to kill me…really I can stay for a year?" Everyone looked at Charlie. "Your no fun… New York or at least close to it… Nancy?… Nancy?…" Everyone heard a women yell "CHARLES MAVERICK DAVIDSON ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" Charlie put the phone on his shirt to muffle the voice. He smiled apologetically and put the phone back on his ear.

"Just tell mom that and if she wants me home then I'll go home… but they're not mean… Jus' cuz you have a picture of Wolverine in your closet doesn't mean you have to get all pissy with me… He's here… I'll commit suicide and see if you can kill me now… YOU GO TO HELL… if dad was here he wouldn't care if they were mutants… sorry… Ok bye." Charlie hanged up the phone and sat down on his chair. This time, there was a PB&J sandwich in front of him. He smiled a thanks to Ororo and started eating his sandwich.

"That's some sister you have." Logan said.

"Nah, She's nice." Charlie said, chewing on his sandwich. "She also said if she can have you're number."

"Huh?" Logan asked, dumbfounded.

"I wasn't kidding about the Wolverine thing on her closet."

"Uh huh." Logan stretched and stood up. "Well, if anyone needs me. I'll be going to a bar."

"Can I come!" Charlie rose his hand up high. He gave him the puppy eyes. "Please, I always wanted to see a fight!"

"Nah, kid." Logan patted him on his head. "You're to little. Maybe when you're sixteen you will."

"No fair." Charlie folded his arms, finished with his sandwich. "Nancy had her first beer when she was twelve."

"And you had yours when you were ten." Max said.

"Plus my first hangover!" Charlie pointed out.

"Charlie, what about we go back to our room to do something." Max insisted.

"Alright." Charlie gave up.

The two boys went upstairs. This time, they found their room. They lied down on their beds and sighed.

"So…" Max said. "Where do you think everyone is? I mean the X-men and everyone else?"

"Probably at school. You know, a Monday." Charlie said. They both closed their eyes. "I'm not tired, I'm going ta take a shower." Charlie stood up.

"You don't got anything to wear." Max said, rolling his eyes at his friends stupidity. "Maybe we could ask the Professor for some."

After asking the Professor for some clothes, Charlie took a shower. Max soon followed suit after Charlie was done. Charlie was out of the infirmary clothes and now wore a black shirt with the X-men's signal on left side of the shirt. He wore blue baggy pants. Max wore the same shirt but chose the black jeans. After the two were nice and clean, they started wondering around. They soon got bored and tried to find the place that Max said looked like _Mr. Magorium's Magical Emporium_. After two minutes, they found it. Max was not kidding about the toys and T.V. The two boys played ping pong for a while and chose to watch cartoons after. They soon got bored and started playing assassins. It's when both players try to take the other down. You can't touch them, but you may use other things around you. After an hour playing the game, Charlie won and did his 'victory dance'. Soon enough, everyone was home. Everyone was sent to the War Room. Charlie and Max were standing next to each other, behind the Professor. When everyone quieted, the Professor started speaking.

"Everyone I will like you to meet Max Anderson and Charlie…" The Professor looked at Charlie for an answer. The Professor knew Charlie's last name but was stuck to Dickson or Davidson.

"Davidson." Charlie said, folding his arms. Max noticed this and sighed. _He's nervous. _

"Davidson. I will like you all to meet Max Anderson and Charlie Davidson." The Professor announced. "They will be staying with us. Charlie here is not a mutant but that does not mean you will treat him differently."

"Wait a minute," Bobby spoke. "He's not a mutant?" Charlie thought this might be some bad-ass mutant with a attitude. Charlie growled and spoke.

"Yeah and your point is?" Charlie said. Bobby growled.

"Then why is he here? This **is **for we could get away from them." Bobby growled again. Charlie glared at him. "Then why is he here?"

"Actually, this is for you could get away from me **and **to control your powers." Charlie said.

"Smart-ass." Bobby insulted.

"It's better to be a Smart-ass then a Dumb-ass like you." Charlie had enough with this, he unfolded his arms. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Alright! That is enough of both of you!" The Professor demanded. "Bobby, this is a safe haven for mutants but it not necessarily mean that it is for you to get away from other people. And Charlie was right you are here to control your powers." Bobby growled again. The Professor looked at Bobby sternly. Bobby sighed, nodding his head. When the Professor wasn't looking, he smirked and stuck the finger out on Charlie. Charlie face went hot and all of a sudden, Charlie ran out to try to punch Bobby, but Max was holding onto his arm.

"LET ME AT HIM! I WANT TO GET THAT FRIGGEN' SMIRK OFF HIS FACE!" Charlie screamed. Bobby was about to launch out on him when Roberto and Ray got a hold of him. "I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! LET ME AT HIM!"

This continued for over half an hour. In those half hours, the Professor went to his study. This gone on for another half hour until Jean telekinetically lifted the two boys up so they would not be able to hurt each other. They both were injured. Charlie has a cut lip and a cut underneath his eye which he was sure would leave a scar. He also has a badly cut leg from Bobby's ice. Bobby though, only has a busted lip and a little cut on his left arm. He has a bruised eye also. Sense Charlie has the most severe wounds, he was sent to the infirmary first. But Charlie wouldn't let them.

"NO, NO, NO, NO. PLEASE LOGAN DON'T LET ME IN THERE!" Charlie shouted as he was literally dragged toward the infirmary. Max was about to run and grab Charlie when Scott got a hold of him. "MAAAAAXXXXX!!! DON'T LET ME BE IN THERE! MAAAAXXXX!!! GOD HELP ME!!! PLEASE!! I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING MEAN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!" Charlie clawed at the floor and wall as he was dragged. At some point, Logan loosen his grip and Charlie went running down the halls. Charlie didn't know where he was going, he just went by instinct. Soon enough, he was in a garden. Charlie looked around to see if he could hide somewhere and chose to hide under the table. He pulled his knees up and rocked back and forth, telling himself that nobody will send him back. After several minutes, he calmed down enough to explore the garden, but still had his ears and eyes open for anyone to take him back to the infirmary.

**:::::::::::::**

Logan grumbled as he sniffed his way through the mansion. After Charlie ran, he went sniffing to see were the young nosocomephobic (don't know the real word so just bare with me here) went. He soon gave up on the trail, thinking that it was useless. So he did the only thing any good male would do, he asked his father, or what he called his father, Charles. Logan knocked on the door and waited for the usual telepathic call to come in. once he was inside, he explained what happened.

"If Charlie didn't want to go to the infirmary, then Hank can check him in his room." Charles explained.

"But what happens if the kid is afraid of doctors too, chuck?" Logan added, folding his arms. Charles thought. He sighed.

"Then we will have to talk to him, nicely." Charles added.

"So, where is the kid."

"He is in Ororo's garden, Can you go get him?" Charles asked. Logan was already out the door.

**:::::::::**

**Back in Ororo's garden…**

"My leg is itchy." Charlie mumbled as he tried to scratch the wound on his leg but whimpered as he touched it. "Stupid Bobby." He tried to scratch again, but only got more pain. Giving up on scratching his leg, he sat down and looked at the roses. Some where white which was awkward. He sighed and stood up. Charlie stood up but was rewarded with an exploding pain at his leg. Charlie huffed and chose to hop on one leg toward a chair, looking over the water. Charlie sat down and touch his leg, which only hurt more. He moaned and huffed again. He tried to think of something funny. _Anything to get this serious pain off my leg. I know. _He started to sing one of the song from a Christmas special of Jeff Dunham. That guy always made him laugh.

"Dashing through the sand, with a bomb strapped to my back. I have a nasty plan, for Christmas in Iraq." Charlie smiled remembering Achmed, the dead terrorist **(1)**. "I got through check point A, but not through check point B. That's when I got shot in the ass by-"

"Me." Logan said. Charlie tried to scramble away when Logan grabbed him by the shirt. Charlie struggled but Logan wouldn't let him down. Logan walked and Charlie thought that he would go to the infirmary. After some time, they were in Charles' office.

"Logan, May you put him down on the chair." The professor demanded. Logan put him down in the chair. Charlie folded his arms. Charlie didn't look at Logan or the Professor, he just looked at his feet. "Charlie, look at me." Charlie didn't look, he kept his glance on his feet. Charles sighed. "Charlie, I know that you don't want to go to the infirmary, but you have to. You are hurt, I do not want one of my students sick." Charlie wasn't listening to him, he was remembering the day before his father died.

_*Flashback*_

_A six year old Charlie was playing soccer with his father. "He kicks the ball, and and Goal!!! Charles Davidson goes to the state finals." Charlie's father yelled, picking up his son and placed him on his shoulders. _

"_Dad, it didn't even go in." Charlie pointed to the ball that's next to the net, not in the net. _

"_Hey, everyone needs a little motivation right?" Charlie nodded. Charlie's father, Maverick (Yeah his name is that!) let him on the ground as Charlie's mother, Charlotte came outside._

"'_Rick, you're boss is calling you!" Charlotte called, holding the phone in her hand. 'Rick went to his wife and started talking. After a minute, he came back to Charlie._

"_Hey, sport. I have to go get something. When I get back, how 'bout we go to the park to go swinging?" _

"_Yeah!" Charlie hugged his father. 'Rick chuckled and ruffled his son's black hair. "You promise you'll be back? 'cause last time you asked, you went to a business trip."_

"_Don't worry, I promise I'll be back, then we could play soccer all day in the park." 'Rick gave his son a big hug then went off._

_That night, Maverick Davidson was seriously injured during a car crash. He had a broken leg and arm. He also has a big gash on his head. He was in the hospital. Charlie was waiting all day for his father to return. When the police came and told them, they were escorted to the hospital. The doctors couldn't do anything. Charlie and the rest of the family were allowed to see him. He was beat up, he was covered in medical tap and wires hooked up to monitors. Charlie's mother and sister couldn't bare see him that way so they left the room, crying to each other. Charlie though, didn't shed a single tear. Even for a six year old, he knew his father would pull through. Because his father promised him that they would go to the park. Charlie sat down on a chair next to his fathers bed._

"_Dad, you missed my promise again." Charlie smiled. But the man didn't move or make a sound. The only sound was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. "Don't worry dad, you'll pull through. You always pull through." Silence. "Once you're all better, we can go to the park! Play soccer! I also wanted to learn how to play football, Dad." The man didn't move a muscle. Charlie was giving up hope, but not yet. He sighed. "Dad, Dad, if you're listening to me, then… Can you please just move or something. Just give me a sign that everything's going to be alright. Please, I just want to know that my dad will always be there for me. Just please give me a sign that everything will be alright. That you'll be there always. Promise me." All of a sudden, the heart monitor made a BEEEEEEEEP sound, indicating that he died. Charlie sat there, shocked. He wanted to cry right then and there, but he didn't. His father died that night, and that's the sign that he gave him that everything will be alright and that he will always be there. Leaving the room, he past his mother and sister, and went to a nearby park. He sat down on the bench, and looked over the playground. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and breathed softly._

"_Dad, if you're listening to me now, I hope you keep that promise." Charlie looked up into the dark sky. "Promise me." In the dark of the night, Charlie was holding onto a necklace that his grandfather gave to his dad, his dad gave it too him. Charlie looked down onto his feet, shedding a flow of tears._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Charlie!" Logan shouted, moving Charlie's shoulders. Charlie came back to reality. "You alright, kid?"

Charlie just noticed that he has tears in his eyes. He wiped the tears away. He ignored the pain from his cut beneath his eye. "Y… Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, do you understand that you have to see a doctor?" Charles asked, looking at Charlie with pity. While Charlie dozed off into his memory, he went inside and saw everything. He couldn't believe how young Charlie was when his father died. He couldn't believe how hard Charlie has to go through life everyday. Charles sighed as Charlie shook his head.

"Charlie, you're injured. While you were running away from the others, Bobby was fixed up." Charles sighed again as Charlie again refused to go see a doctor. "You do see that we will have to force you to go see one?" Charlie still was looking at his feet. Charlie didn't say anything. Charles sighed again and looked at Logan. Telepathically telling him in the count of three to grab Charlie. After three, Logan grabbed Charlie. Charlie, again, started struggling. Charles sighed again. "I know you don't want to Charlie, but you have to!" Charles followed Logan and the screaming Charlie. When they were almost there, Charlie started hold a door knob. He sure was holding tight because after some time, Charles had to use his powers to knock Charlie out. When they finally got there, Charlie woke up. He started screaming again and grabbing anything. Never in the Professor's life has he seen anyone scared of hospitals as much as Charlie. When they got him in one of the beds, Charles knocked him out again, this time so he could stay asleep much longer. Charlie lay motionless, while Hank cleaned his wounds.

**::::::::**

**Yes! I finished this chapter! I am soooo happy! I actually had fun with this fic!**

1) Jeff Dunham is a ventriloquist/ comedian. One of his many famous puppets is Achmed the dead terrorist. In a Christmas special, Achmed starts singing one of his many favorite Christmas songs, JINGLE BOMBS! (it's kind of like Jingle bells but different.)

**I hope you guys love this fic as much as I do…. Um… What am I supposed to do now? **

**La, la, la, la. (whistles and walks away uncomfortably)**


End file.
